


A Knitting Threat and a Courtship

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: lord of the rings and the hobbit stories [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 'Completely-innocent' Nori, Adorable Ori, Annoyed Dori, Courtship, F/M, Knitting needles are a weapon!, M/M, Reader can be both male or female, Shy Ori, dwarven courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: How a knitting needle can scare a thief and somehow lead to a courtship.





	A Knitting Threat and a Courtship

“Do you _want_ to be stabbed by a knitting needle?”

 

That- was _not_ a question you would’ve thought to have woken up to. You sighed, rubbed a hand over your face and sat up straighter, wincing slightly at the twinge in your back. Sleeping on the forest floor really wasn’t the most comfortable.

 

It wasn’t hard to find who had spoken; there was only one Dwarf who ever knitted, and only one member who had thought to bring along their knitting needles (for you had seen Bilbo’s longing looks towards them, and knew he missed it as much as he missed his pipeweed and many meals).

 

However, the Dwarf who usually knitted never usually _threatened_. Well, no, that’s a lie - he never threatened to make a weapon out of his knitting needles. They were prized in his mind; third only to his brothers - he wouldn’t want to get _blood_ on them.

 

And yet, here he was, threatening somebody - and not just somebody but _Nori_. Now, it was common knowledge how much the thief annoyed his brother; as much as Dori loved his brothers, Nori’s stealing habits weren’t loved as much, which often meant Dori would complain about his brother.

 

Still, as often as the complaints were, the reminders of how much he loved his brothers were always there. He made sure to remind them of his love as much as possible.

 

So, Nori must have raised Mordor for him to threaten him with _knitting_ _needles_.

 

You looked around, quickly spying the Ri brothers close by; the youngest brother was sat nearest the fire of the three and he was looking between his brothers with something akin to exasperated worry. The eldest sat in-between Ori and Nori, furiously knitting as if his entire life depended on it. His eyebrows were narrowed and his lips were pursed. Nori sat on the other side of him, occasionally sending glimpses to Dori but otherwise avoiding his gaze, trying to look innocent but kind of failing.

 

You shook your head, smiling sleepily at them, and stretched the fatigue out of your bones. When you heard the satisfying crack, you looked back over at the brothers and noticed Ori looking at you. He blushed upon having been caught staring but you just smiled and waved him over.

 

He spared a worried glance to his brothers before standing and coming over, sitting on the log beside your bedroll.

 

“What’d Nori do to upset Dori?” You asked and Ori blushed, which was odd. He looked away, glancing off to the side and looked to be debating something.

 

“What?”

 

Ori took a deep breath and looked back, but you noticed he kept avoiding your eyes.

 

“He was trying to steal something from you.” He explained, only to quickly add, “He was going to give it back as soon as-!” He paused, trailing off quickly and your annoyed expression quickly faded to one of confusion.

 

“As soon as what, Ori?” He seemed to blush deeper, his entire racing turning a deep red, and you feared for a moment that he was going to pass out. Was he still breathing? Was he alright?

 

Ori mumbled something, something you couldn’t hear despite the close distance between the two of you, and you shuffled closer, politely asking him to repeat himself. He looked as if you had just asked him to kill a bunny and you almost felt bad for asking.

 

Curiosity made you ask again, however, when he didn’t respond.

 

“I said, he would have given it back as soon as I found out the best way to begin courting you!” He practically screamed out, only to gasp and cover his mouth with his hand. He definitely avoided your eyes then - he avoided everyone’s actually.

 

Silence overtook the Company and all eyes turned to the two of you, focusing on Ori who looked as if he wanted to melt into the shadows the surrounding forests created.

 

Your mouth opened, closed, opened again, closed again. All words escaped you. What did you say to _that_? That was…surprising to say the least. Why-? Why did he want to-? You-? _Ori_ -?

 

And yet, despite the confusing jumbled way of your thoughts, the only thing you could reply with was with a simple, “Really?”

 

Ori winced as if you had rejected him and you quickly moved to rectify it. You didn’t care others were watching; you just wanted that pained, ‘ _my-heart-is-breaking_ ’ look off of his face, and for him to hear the truth.

 

“I do! I mean- um- I accept the offer of courtship, Ori.” You coughed at the embarrassment inside of you at the shout you gave but the beaming grin on Ori found soon made you forget.

 

You beamed back, and when Ori launched forward, tackling you into a hug, not even a stuttered cough or gasp could distract either of you from the happiness you felt. You hugged him back, feeling as if your heart would burst with how happy you were.

 

You had just found out the Dwarf you had loved since the beginning of this journey, the same Dwarf you had befriended, the very one you thought could never love you back- actually loved you too; and he wanted to _court_ you, of all things.

 

It was hard not to feel as if you had just faced the great Eru himself.

 

A sharp cough jolted the two of you and reminded you both there was an audience. Ori quickly shot back up, pulling away to sit back down on the same log. He seemed suddenly reluctant to leave your side though, not that you minded.

 

Sitting back up, you peered around to see the various expressions of the Company; some were indifferent, some were happy but none caught your attention as much as Nori and Dori’s expressions did - well, Dori’s at the very least. He looked torn as if he wasn’t sure whether he should be happy or cross.

 

After a moment of supposed shock, Nori seemed happy for his younger brother and came over to clap him on the shoulder, congratulating him on beginning the courtship- and then thanking you for accepting it.

 

You blushed at the mention but smiled and grabbed one of Ori’s hand, squeezing it upon seeing the embarrassed-but-happy look on his face.

 

As the others turned back to their own business - with a stern glare from Thorin at Kili and Fili to stop them from walking over, shit-eating grins on their faces - you suddenly remembered something and frowned.

 

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” Ori asked, concerned for his beloved.

 

“I know nothing of Dwarven customs, especially not of courting, and I’d hate to upset you or your family by doing something wrong.” You explained and Ori relaxed.

 

“Oh, that’s quite alright. I wouldn’t expect you to know but if you are curious, Bomber or Gloin both have their Ones, so they’d be the best to ask.” The Dwarf reassured you and you sighed in relief, though stared with curiosity upon seeing Ori’s sheepish expression.

 

“Though this isn’t approved and I should already know it but I don’t and it’s been a nuisance to try and find out. Not that you’re a nuisance but-!.” Ori rambled and you squeezed his hand gently to remind him to breathe.

 

“I’m not sure what to gift you, and I hate to ask as it’s not proper of a Dwarf to do so. we should find out before we begin the courting process but the right time has never come and I haven’t wanted to pester you with questions I couldn’t explain.” Ori took a sudden deep breath and you smiled gently at him, shaking your head good-naturedly.

 

“It’s alright, Ori. It’s better to ask, regardless of the time you do so.” You reassured him and the tension in his shoulders lessened.

 

You shifted on your bedroom until you were sat cross-legged in front of him, your back facing the others while you faced him properly.

 

You and Ori spent most of the night getting to know each other properly, asking questions neither of you had, had the time to do before; and by the morn, both of you knew each other better than you knew yourself.

 

By the night of the third day, you were gifted with two carefully-knitted, small dolls of you and Ori. The colouring was perfect and the expressions on both of the dolls’ faces were adorable.

 

Leaning down, you kissed him on the cheek and moved away to further expect the dolls, taking in every little detail.

 

You couldn’t wait for the next morn, in which you could give your part of the courting to Ori. You hoped he loved the poem, no matter how hastily-put together it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible title and summary are terrible but they’ll have to do. Sorry!
> 
> ~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
